


Together?

by DarthOswin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin
Summary: Set after The Last Jedi, Rey and Supreme Leader Ren/Ben Solo meet up for one night. Caught up in passion, the question of their future hangs above them when the ecstasy fades. Will a one night stand be just that, or can they be together?





	Together?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the summery is sort of dramatic, but I've never been great at those and tonight has been the night of summaries, lol. Anyway, this was a sort of random fic that I wasn't sure where I was going with it, but I'm comfy with how it turned out.
> 
> One shot, basically fluffy porn without plot. Enjoy!!

"Why do you wear these?" Ben asked, trailing his fingers down her arms.

"Why did you wear a mask? We all hide using something."

"What are these hiding you from?" She was silent as his fingers moved back up, skimming along the top until he reached the end of it, tucked in against her arm. "May I?"

She nodded, captivated by his gentle touch. He straightened her arm and placed her wrist in his other hand, holding it delicately in place. She could easily pull away from him if she so chose too, but she didn't move an inch as he steadily unwrapped her, letting it fall away when he was done.

There, branded deep into her skin was a string of symbols, shiny in the flickering candlelight of the room, an eerie contrast to the method that created them. Starting at the crook of her elbow, he dragged two fingers down her skin, slowing over the scar tissue. She could feel his mood darken, but also intensify, and the protective, possessive edge to it didn't surprise her in the least anymore. Even still, when he spoke, it was still soft and the way he held her wrist was still tender. "These are markings of a slave."

"I told you on the Supremacy that I knew you were right about my parents. About me. This is how I know." She spoke softly with a longing that echoed years of pain and tears. "I just always hoped I was wrong."

He knelt down, still loosely holding her wrist and further straightening her arm. He turned his eyes up to hers as he leaned in, pressing his lips to her arm. When he was done, he leaned back again, still keeping his eyes locked with hers. "You are more than this." He whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin.

She stared at him as a numbing sadness spread through her chest. "I thought I was nothing."

"I was wrong when I said that. It isn't what I meant." He started to kiss down her arm, working them in as he spoke. "You are brilliant. You are strong. You are everything I ever begged the galaxy for, by screaming in rage or crying in my dreams." He kissed her palm and then his fingers entwined with hers, standing and lifting her knuckles to his lips. "You were never Nothing. Not to me, not to the Force, and not to this story. You are Everything, in every sense, and I am so sorry I ever said anything to the contrary." He pressed his lips to each of her knuckles in turn, his other hand trailing up her other arm, finding the end of the wrap, and beginning to undo it as well. He lowered her hand to her side and gently took her other wrist in his hand as he repeated his actions, unwrapping her arm and kneeling when he was done, kissing along the matching scars and ending at her palm.

She stayed silent as he did this, observing him and sinking further into his presence, which was fighting back the numbing pain she'd felt since the day she'd sealed their bond. When he stood and had finished kissing her knuckles, lowering her hand to her side, he kept their fingers entwined, stepping closer to her and letting the back of his free hand brush against hers. He made no move to take it, merely staring down at her, his face a mask of calm that didn't cover the emotions swirling in his eyes. The pain, the longing, the reverence, and the fear. He expected her to reject him. He expected her to walk away.

But she took his hand, of her own desire and will, and entwined her fingers in his, closing the space between them.

Their bodies flush against one another, he leaned down swiftly until their faces were even and close. His nose brushed hers, both of their eyes heavily lidded. "May I?" He whispered, his forced restraint clear.

"Please." She answered, just as quiet, stretching up to meet his lips, trembling as they touched.

Emotions and power and energy surged through them both, hitting their hearts and bursting through them. As one they moved until Rey's back was against a wall, their arms on the wall by either side of her head.

The way they fit against each other was unbelievable. It was as if they were made to do this with no one else. His towering, firm body dwarfed her petite, strong frame, but as their passion bloomed it didn't matter, and she enjoyed how utterly consumed by him it made her feel.

Eventually they untwined their fingers, choosing to tangle them in hair, trail them down cheeks, and then under clothes, which were quickly tossed aside.

It was Rey who lead him towards the bed, laying down and tugging him with her. He moved between her legs, their bodies bare and his hands lovingly caressing her, moving further and further down until his fingers found her entrance, soaked in need for him. His lips toyed with her nipple as his thumb rubbed her clit, sliding two fingers inside of her and groaning when she grabbed his hair, holding him tightly to her chest. She let out a strangled moan, her hips lifting to him and bucking hard against his hand. He cast his eyes upward and watched her eyes drift shut, a haze of bliss filling her mind and working it's way through her body.

He wanted to taste her, but he wanted to fuck her. Take her as his own. Make her His. He removed himself from her breasts, holding himself above her and urging her tense, tightened body onwards to the release she so badly craved. Curling his fingers inside of her, he massaged a spot that made her jolt and cry out, writhing beneath him. Her hands that had so desperately gripped the mattress moments ago flew up to his shoulders, digging into him. He thumbed her clit faster, watching her intently. Her lips trembled and she forced her eyes open to stare back at him as every muscle in her body went ridged.

For a moment, they found eternity in each other's eyes. Then she cried out for him and came all over his hand.

He was quick to remove his fingers, bearing down on her lips with his own as he replaced them with his painfully swollen cock. She cried out at the sudden change and size difference, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, making him swallow all the sounds she made.

It hurt, but it was incredible, and she was quickly lost in the strong arms that held her tenderly and the toe curling rhythm that they picked. The weight of his body pressing her into the mattress while he thrust inside of her gave her a sense of security she'd never had before, which was perfect, because she'd never willingly been this vulnerable.

Her stomach clenched and her head was filled with lanternbugs. His skin sliding along hers gave them both chills, and while they'd both thought the more they touched, the more sated they would be, instead it just pushed them higher, made them crave each other more.

He responded to it by kissing every part of her he could reach, nipping at her playfully and groaning as her nails scraped down his back. He bit her neck, sucking her skin harshly as her breathing turned erratic.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ben, I--" She was crying, fighting back a feeling stronger than before. It was all consuming, a complete loss of control, and she was terrified to give in until he lightly kissed her trembling lips, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I know sweetheart. I've got you. Let go." His voice was a strained whisper, determined to make her cum again before he did, but understanding her fear. He was scared too. What if this wasn't enough? What if she left again--

He pushed it back, kissing her once more, shoving all of his energy into it, showering her with need and she finally let go, screaming out for him and sobbing, her hips erratic as she rode out the sensation, letting it drag her under.

She was radiant, and she got tighter as she came. Their hands reconnected and he shuddered, giving in to his own release, her body milking his throbbing cock. He half groaned and half sighed her name as ecstasy coursed through him, both their lips open slightly, panting and breathing each other in.

As their bodies relaxed, their bond finally soothed, he carefully pulled out of her, kissing away the uncomfortable feeling when she flinched, before rolling off of her and landing on the bed at her side.

He sought out her hand again with his, lacing their fingers and rubbing her soothingly with his thumb. As their highs faded, he felt her mood darken and he turned his head toward her in time to see the tears she quickly wiped away.

He rolled to face her as she gingerly sat up, pulling her hand from his and swinging her legs off the bed. He sat as well, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Rey?"

She shrugged his hand off and shifted up the bed, keeping her face angled away from his with her hair shielding her.

He wanted to reach out again, but resisted, instead clearing his throat and staring awkwardly at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She muttered, her voice shaky. She reached out her hand and her shirt flew to her. Silently, she started turning it right side out.

He pressed his lips together, upset that she had lied, but not wanting to speak without his temper in check. He'd been making progress with that, and he wasn't going to slip up with her. "Then why are you crying?"

She was in the process of lifting her shirt, but at his question she stopped, lowering the shirt back to her lap and fidgeting with the hem. "It's nothing....really." She insisted but faltered when he moved to sit beside her instead. Sighing, she shook her head. "It's just....I thought this would be okay. But I was wrong." She finally looked over at him, and her expression broke him as much as her words did. "I shouldn't have done this. Not with you."

His heart froze and he stuttered, feeling a pain unlike any he'd felt before. "What....what did I do?"

She couldn't look at him, and she stared at the bedsheets intensely. "This isn't your fault. It's just.... I should go."

She went to stand but his hand on her thigh made her stop. "Please don't. Why? Talk to me. Because I thought-"

"You thought what? We were okay? Everything about this is normal? Ben, this can't work." She started to cry, and it was like he could hear her heart shattering, like broken glass.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She didn't pull away this time and, despite her survival instincts telling her to leave, she leaned into him. "Why can't we work?" He asked, silently crying too.

"Because you'll leave!"

He held her closer, smoothing out her hair and kissing her forehead. "I--"

She pulled back and was suddenly standing. "What? You still want me to come with You, Right?! That's NOT going to happen. It's NOT."

He drew on every bit of calm he could muster. "I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what do you propose? Because when you're not with me, you're Supreme Leader Ren, right? So, whether it's tonight or in the morning, you'll go, and I'll go back to the Resistance and I just....I lied to myself tonight. Because I wanted to. Because I liked what I was telling myself and finally feeling like I wasn't alone.... But I still am. And I don't know why I bothered to pretend."

He leaned back, watching as she turned her back to him, pulling on her shirt. She started to walk towards her pants when he suddenly pulled her back to him using the Force. She felt his energy around her waist and considered fighting against it, but she was tired and emotionally drained, so she let him until she wound up in his lap.

He brushed away a few of her tears, cupping her face and making her look at him. "I don't want you to go back with me. But I'm not going to leave you. I Can't." He searched her face, memorizing every inch of it incase he didn't see it again.

"Then what do you want to do? Because I don't see--"

"I want to come back with you. I want...." He sighed, the ghosts of memories long passed dancing in his eyes. "With Leia gone, some people could argue that I don't have a home to return to, but.... It feels like home, when I'm with you. I guess.... what I'm trying to say.... is that I want to come home to you.... And Be With You....for good." When her expression didn't change, and she didn't speak, and her tears kept rolling down her cheeks, he had to fight to keep his voice from shaking. "That is....if that's okay.... At the very least, I mean, I can help the Resistance win. And then afterwards, if you don't want me....I guess I can just-" Snapping out of shock, she kissed him, crying harder. He didn't understand, and he couldn't read her, so he kissed her back, clinging to her and every moment she gave him. He wanted to remember the way her lips felt on his, the way her warm skin felt under his fingers, how her hair brushed her shoulders and fell against her neck. Everything about her mattered to him, and if he only had right now, he would make himself remember it forever.

She was the one to pull away first, and his heart felt like it stopped. He'd known fear, but never like this. Their eyes met....

And then she smiled. "We'll end the war, together....And then we can figure out where to make our home."

Relief spread across his face and he smiled, elated and finally relaxing, working to remember how to speak. "T-together?"

Her smile widened and she nodded, laughing with pure joy. It was infectious, and they laughed together, crying in joy and relief and love. Caught up in the moment, they hugged each other close and it wasn't long before they'd fallen back onto the bed again, laughter and kisses turning slowing back into moans, not nearly as frantic as earlier. Because they knew they had time now.

They finally had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, May the Force be with you, and please let me know what you think. :) Find me on social media by looking up Darth Oswin pretty much anywhere.


End file.
